Be Mine
by Magone
Summary: Sequel to Let Me Be With You.  Enjoy!


Be Mine

**AN****: Hey everyone, here is the sequel to Let Me Be With You. Warning those under thirteen may not read this if you do not like 'M' rated stories.**

Abby slowly awoke from her slumber. She looked around for a bit, before slowly climbing out of bed making sure not to wake Owen. She smiled watching him sleep peacefully. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Today", she thought, "Today is officially twelve years that me and Owen have been together".

She smiled again at the thought and went to pee. Once finished, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands (AN: Who wouldn't?) and freshened herself up. She checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair a bit before she left the bathroom.

Abby jumped in shock, when she saw Owen standing outside the door.

"Owen, don't do that to me", Abby said angrily.

Owen smiled showing the point top to his fangs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", he said, "I just wanted to know where my beautiful girlfriend went to that's all".

Owen looked down feeling guilty for scaring her. Abby sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How can I ever stay mad at you", Abby replied kissing him on the cheek.

Owen looked up and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him rubbing their noses together.

"You'd do the same for me", Abby replied.

Owen looked up playfully in thought. Abby gently hit him on the shoulder.

"You have a point, so what", he says.

Abby shrugs her shoulders, "No reason just making a point".

Owen smiled, but nonetheless kissed her. They both pulled about a minute later to breath.

"I'll never get tired of your kisses", Owen replied leaning his forehead against hers.

"Same here", Abby replied back.

Owen pulled them apart and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into their living room with Abby right behind his tail.

_Both had managed to get an apartment, and had been living there for five years. Abby had been trying to find someone willing to take care of both her and Owen, but failed. So, she leaves it be and enjoys her time with her lover._

Both Owen and Abby sit on the couch and watch t.v. Not even two seconds goes by and there is a sudden knock on the door. Abby looks at Owen and slowly gets up . She walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. Abby sighs sadly before opening the door.

"Hi Jeff", she says in a tired tone.

"Hey Abby, are you busy tonight", Jeff asks happily.

"Umm…", she begins. She looks over towards Owen, only to see the fire in his eyes.

"Yes, I am busy tonight", she replies looking back at Jeff.

Jeff's smile turns into a frown, but he refuses to give up.

"Please come out with me tonight, this is like the fifteenth thousandth time I have asked you and each time you tell me no. Is there a problem with me or something?", Jeff asks.

"No Jeff there isn't, its just that I am really busy tonight so maybe another time", Abby says shutting the door on him and quickly locking it.

_This was both Abby & Owen's problem. Ever since they moved here, Abby has been the sight for most of the boys. The boys believed that Owen was Abby's brother. How so wrong they each were. Jeff, was Abby and Owen's neighbor. He has been constantly knocking on their door begging Abby to go out with him and each time getting turned down._

Abby looked at Owen, who immediately turned around not wanting to bother anymore. Abby went to say something, but just kept her mouth shut. She brushed her fingers through her hair and walked back into their bedroom. She grabbed her towel and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Owen sighed, it wasn't her fault that Jeff wouldn't leave her alone. He got up off the couch and walked over to the bathroom door. He stopped when he heard the shower running. He then leaned his forehead against the door. Owen sighed again, but this time out of sexual frustration.

Owen thought back to the time Abby took a shower back in Los Alamos, after showing him her true self. How he wanted to take her so bad and make love to her all night long. But of course his mother had to walk into their apartment and ruin the mood.

Owen slowly opened the bathroom door quietly, once inside he quickly shut the door and locked it. He heard Abby humming a bit, which in the mean time he was taking off his clothes. He walked over to the shower and slowly got inside not making a single sound.

He finally saw Abby in all her glory, making him drool at the sight.

Abby sensed a presence with her and quickly turned around only to gasp. Owen was in the shower staring at her, and he was naked as well.

Both just gazed at their partner's bodies, loving what they saw. Owen took a step forward wrapping his arm around Abby. She wrapped her arms around his neck, both locked in a lustful, passionate kiss. They broke apart breathless. Owen then began to kiss her neck sucking on it as well.

Abby sighed in pleasure, pulling his hair a bit. She pulled him back in another kiss, as Owen wrapped her legs around his waist. They pulled apart again looking at one another.

"God I want you", Owen replied in a husky voice.

"Then take me", Abby whispered.

Owen slammed himself into her, causing her to take a gasp of air. He pulled out, only to push back in. Owen moaned, Abby just gasp.

"Got y..you speechless now huh?", Owen asked her pushing in and out faster.

Abby moaned and started kissing Owen's shoulder. Owen moaned and slammed into her slightly harder. Abby bit into his shoulder not wanting to end the moment between them.

"Oh god, Owen please faster, faster", she moaned.

Owen did her request and went faster, both moaning. Abby kissed him again, Owen pulled their lips apart and began to kiss down her neck. Abby moaned and screamed in pleasure at the same time. Owen moved down to her breasts and sucked them. Abby pulled him closer, Owen sucked and kissed her breasts before moving back up to their lips.

"Owen I…I'm about to… cum", Abby replied.

"Cum with me", he sys back.

The climax crashed onto them. Both trying to catch their breath. Owen kissed Abby again. Abby smiled and rubbed their noses together.

"No one will ever touch you. You are mine now. Officially mine", Owen replied with a growl.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way", she replies back.

Owen puts her down and both shower together. Washing one another until it was time to get out of the shower. Abby turned the shower off as Owen reached for a towel. He got out first and opened his arms for Abby. She walked into the them and Owen wrapped the towel around them both.

"It feels so good to have your arms around me", Abby says softly.

Owen kissed her forehead and held her tighter. They pulled apart and walked into their bedroom. Owen opened his drawer as did Abby. Both got dressed quickly and walked back into the living room. Owen sat down and moved over, instead Abby sat down on his lap. Owen didn't mind it one bit, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that our first time couldn't be in our bedroom", Owen said leaning his chin on her shoulder.

Abby turned to him and pecked his lips.

"Its alright", Abby replied smiling.

Owen smiles and both look back at the t.v. sighing in content.

LATER:

Owen and Abby decided to go for a walk before going to sleep again. As soon as they got outside, Owen pulled Abby closer to himself. Outside of the apartment complex, there were a few boys hanging around, including Jeff. Abby sighed once she saw the boys look directly at her.

Owen made them walk a little faster. Once out of the boys sight, Owen pulled Abby to him and gave her the most passionate kiss she has ever received. Abby could tell that this kiss wasn't from passion so much, but from jealousy also. They pulled apart to catch their breaths. Abby raised her hand and rubbed Owen's cheek.

"You alright?", she asked.

Owen smiles and leans his cheek on her hand.

"I'm always alright when I'm around you", he says.

Abby smiled and grabbed his hand. They continued to walk to their apartment. Ignoring the stares coming from the boys. Owen grip on Abby's hand tighten slightly. Abby looked at Owen calming him slightly. Once at their apartment, Abby put her stuff away waiting for Owen to finish doing the same. She jumped him, giving him the most passionate kiss ever.

"What was that for", he asked breathlessly.

"To show you that I'm yours forever", she replied.

Owen smiled and pulled her into another kiss, while making his way to their bedroom.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took me awhile to post this up for you guys. But I want to know if you guys want me to make another chapter for this. It's up to you guys ok. Let me know. **

**Magone.**


End file.
